


I Think This Ship Is Haunted

by Lumielles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Ghosts, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), One Shot, comedic horror, everything is not as it seems, haunted ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumielles/pseuds/Lumielles
Summary: Jedi Consular Idan Lumielle and his Padawan Terrance decide to check out an abandoned ship they find floating in space.  Terrance hopes to find something spooky waiting on board.





	I Think This Ship Is Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I should mention that Terrance is Miraluka, and lacks conventional sight. He also belongs to CaptainDeryn, I'm borrowing him for a Master and Padawan adventure.

The rusted hull of a decades-old medical supply ship filled the viewport of the _Reliant_. In a color that could have once been considered blue, painted broadly across the side, was a half-present Republic insignia. Idan grimaced, holding the mug of freshly made caf in his hands as his Miralukan Padawan Terrance vibrated with excitement beside him. 

“Please?”

“Terrance, that thing looks older than me,” Idan took a large sip of caf, “We don’t even know if it has life support.”

“Well,_ look_,” the boy insisted. After a pause, he quickly added softly, “Please.”

If it hadn’t been for the hastily tacted on please’, the answer would have probably been no. Idan hits a few keys on the console in front of the pilot chair, watching the information that came up onto the screen. Life support levels were in the green, the ship was still functioning on minimal backup power. As far as life signs went, none were detected.

“You really want to?”

“More than anything—Yes,” Terrance nodded violently, resituating his mask after it came loose.

Idan inhaled and let out a quick breath, “Alright.”

“Yes!”

“On one condition.”

“Aw, what?” the Padawan slumped forward.

“We don’t get separated, and we don’t spend more than an hour there.”

“Technically, that’s two conditions, but yeah yeah—I agree—Can we hurry up?”

Idan gets reminded of Aramys, who is—was—just as impatient as Terrance.

“Holiday?” Idan called out for the hologram, “Can you come here a moment?”

“Yes?” she appeared behind the co-pilot’s chair, “I’m afraid I only have a second, Tharan’s in the middle of—”

“It’ll only take a moment, I promise,” Idan cut her off with a polite smile, not in the mod to hear the technicalities of what Tharan was up to now, “Just keep an eye on the ship while we’re gone.”

“Of course,” she smiled, “Please be safe, Master Lumielle and Padawan Terrance.”

“I told you—It’s just Terrance,” he grumbled.

The ship rocked slightly as the docking procedure finished, and the console in front of Idan gave a polite chime. 

“She’s already gone,” Idan said, “And—the ship is docked. Let’s go. The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

“Try to have fun, Master,” Terrance followed him out of the cockpit, “You did promise me an adventure for going to Alderaan for tea again. For the fourth time. In a month.”

“I meant like—” Idan whirled his hand around his head as he stopped in front of the stairs, accepting his lightsaber from C2-N2, handing the droid his caf mug—“Thank you. I meant more along the lines of an actual mission. Not wandering around an abandoned ship. We don’t even know why it was abandoned, what if they were all eaten by something”

“Only one way to find out,” Terrance grinned, turning down the stairs

“Do you have your lightsaber?”

“Yep.”

“Off we go then,” Idan swallowed past the lump in his throat, “Maybe I should make sure we docked again—”

Terrance managed to catch his Master by the arm as Idan tried to walk back around him, “You’ve already triple checked.”

“Have I?”

“Yes.”

Terrance hit the button beside the airlock door, and it opened, blasting the both of them with air that hadn’t been circulated in ages; stale with footnotes of organic and metallic decay. Not a strong enough scent to immediately assume there were dead onboard, but not absent enough to be sure there wasn’t. It wasn’t the dead Idan worried about anyway, it was what the dead had left behind.

Nothing but emergency lights lit the ship, no consoles hummed to life as they progressed further until the airlock door was several turns behind them. Cargo containers lined the walls of the corridors, all of them covered in dust.

The deeper into the ship they went, the more disappointed Terrance became. They checked each cargo hold, each room, even the cockpit. There wasn’t a single soul on board. With not working consoles, it was impossible to access any of the logs from the ship. By the end of the hour, it was time to head back empty-handed.

“We could check the cargo—maybe it’s a bunch of haunted artifacts or something. There’s _something_ alive on this ship, Master. I can feel it,” Terrance dragged his feet as Idan lead the way back.

“I think it’s just our imaginations getting away with us,” Idan shook his head.

“Then you can feel it too?”

“I don’t know,” he said dismissively, “It’s probably a swarm of mynocks chewing on what's left of this thing—”

As if to prove Idan’s point, the emergency lights flickered.

“What was that?” Terrance asked, having felt his Master’s nerves spike through the force.

“The lights flickered—Like I said, mynocks.”

“Whaooooooow!” a feminine sounding wail echoed through the main corridor of the ship.

Both Master and Padawan came to an abrupt halt just as the ship creaked loudly. A low-pitched, distant boom shook and rattled the crates around them. Red emergency light that had been guiding Idan through the ship had gone out with a long hiss that followed the boom. And then the ghostly voice wailed once again.

“Master,” Terrance pulled on the back of Idan’s robe, “I think this ship is haunted.”

“No it’s not,” Idan whisper-yelled, “It was nothing. Hold on, I can’t see a damned thing, it’s too dark, the emergency lights are out.”

“Sounds like a you problem,” Terrance mumbled.

There was a pause, followed by knowing sigh. a little too stressed to appreciate the full hilarity of his apprentice’s words. He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the violet blade. The glow lit up a pile of boxes directly to the right of Idan’s shoulder, and while his eyes could clearly see they were just boxes, his brain got a little ahead of itself and he screamed. Terrance screamed because his Master was screaming.

“What!? What is it? Where is it?” Terrance demanded.

“It was nothing, just a—“ there was no way Idan could admit it was just a pile of crates—” Just a shadow.”

“Whaoooow—“ the raspy wail came again, closer than it’d ever been before.

“Did that sound like ‘die’ that time?”

“_Oh that’s it_, I’m out of here,” Idan set off again, pulling Terrance clumsily behind him.

“Master—“ Terrance burst into laughter and pulled in Idan’s robe—“Wait, I was joking.”

“I don’t care, I don’t want to do this anymore!” Idan pulled him along, back towards the ship. The lights flickered back on and a large shadow appeared around the corner, closing in on them from the direction they needed to go. With the heel of his boot shrieking against the floor as he stopped. He’d braced himself, knowing Terrance would be running into him.

“Oof! Hey!”

“Shut up!” Idan hissed out of the side of his mouth, “I see something!”

“What?”

“Whaooooow.”

Whatever that thing was coming for them around the corner, it was the owner of that horrifying wail. The lights flickered out.

“Are you kidding me?” Idan whispered.

“What is it?”

“The lights went out again, I can’t see it—”

“Whaooowww!”

“It sounds like it’s right on top of us!” Terrance yanked Idan backward.

Idan took a step back to steady himself, “It will be if you keep shouting.”

Tiny metallic taps came from the dark, just out of reach for Idan’s lightsaber’s glow. They grew closer. Idan held his saber up in a defensive position, shielding his Padawan with his body as the boy continued to cling to the back of his outer robe.

“Get ready,” Idan mumbled.

“For _what_?”

“Wmmew,” came a squeak from the dark, followed quickly by another, but softer, wail.

Just as Idan’s heart leaped into his throat, the emergency lights came on once again. The corridor illuminated in dim red light, and Idan’s eyes settled on the creature or phantom that’d been approaching.

“Un-kriffing-believable,” he relaxed, powering down his lightsaber.

“Master is that—” Terrance said, suddenly confused by the additional presence he felt.

“It’s a cat.”

“Whaoooow!” it meowed, blinking its bright blue eyes as it sauntered right up to Idan’s feet.

“A cat,” Terrance exclaimed, pushing Idan out of the way as he knelt before the creature, “Hello!”

“Was she just following us around the ship?” Idan asked as he looked around for any other possible animals, “Terrance, don’t touch it, we don’t know if she’s—”

It was too late for any kind of warning, his Padawan had already scooped the cat into his arms. Idan could hear her purring from where he stood.

“Poor thing is filthy,” Terrance wiped his hand on his tunic after running his free hand down the cat’s back.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Idan extended his hand gently. The cat sniffed him before pressing her grimey head against his fingers, “I can’t believe how friendly she is.”

“I wonder how long she’s been alone… Can we keep her?”

It was Idan’s first instinct to say no, just as any parent, or Jedi Master, would. There wasn’t any chance of that happening. He missed Ryzo, the old cat that he cared for on Ziost. Having a cat around again sounded nice.

“We can’t leave her here,” he said.

“Yes! See? I knew this ship was worth looking at!” Terrance grinned wide. He held the purring cat closer and toted her off the ship.

“Wraoow,” she meowed.

“She’s going to need a name.”

With her blonde colored fur, as dirty as it was, and enormous midday-blue eyes, Idan couldn’t stop himself from thinking of his wife. Petra. “Pet—” he began warmly, catching himself, “—tunia. Petunia.”

“Oh,” Terrance pouted, “I was thinking Spooky Ghost Cat.”

“Petunia, the Spooky Ghost Cat can be her full name.”

“You can call her whatever you want, Master Lumielle, but I’m calling her Spooky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terrance does go on to refer to Petunia as spooky. The crew even adopts her as the official 'Captian' of the ship. And Zenith's nickname for her is "Go bother someone else, leave me alone." Idan lets the Republic know of the ship's location, but when a reclamation crew arrives, it's no longer there...


End file.
